meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 015
9:26:11 PM Nation: You have an unconscious half-orc and a knocked-senseless human, and a holographic dragon head telling you stuff about viruses and stuff. 9:26:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) clears her throat. "Do... you know where and how many hostiles are on your vessel...?" 9:27:26 PM Nation: Dragon Head: Unknown, I went offline when the Neogi fragment impacted me and released some kind of viral language. 9:27:42 PM Kestrel: Are you a sentient? 9:28:15 PM Nation: Dragon Head: Negative. 9:29:10 PM Nilani: Nilani watches the door. 9:29:30 PM Kestrel: Can you determine whether Neogi remain on the vessel currently? 9:29:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Can you repair the damage you suffered? 9:30:35 PM Nation: Dragon Head: Currently, I'm reading four crew member on board and seven non-crew life forms on board. 9:30:51 PM Janis: Janis begins counting on her fingers 9:30:56 PM Wynn: What about these two? 9:31:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "That is a lot of Neogi." 9:31:20 PM Janis: We're not crew members too 9:31:39 PM Janis: So, if we take away me...Kes...you...Wynn.... 9:32:03 PM Wynn: What about... Allys? Jhett?... Nilani 9:32:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Then they are all dead? 9:32:18 PM Janis: .....then that's all of us. 9:32:42 PM Wynn: Ask... if they're on this ship. 9:32:58 PM Kestrel: ... or on the exterior. 9:33:53 PM Nation: Dragon Head: No beings exist on my exterior. It is very inhospitable out there. 9:34:14 PM Nation: Dragon Head: ...expunging Neogi Fragment now. Brace yourselves. 9:34:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) braces against a pillar! 9:34:25 PM | Edited 9:35:08 PM Nilani: Nilani sits next to the panel and holds on to its base. 9:34:30 PM Janis: Janis grabs onto the nearest bolted down object 9:34:36 PM Wynn: Wynn is sitting. 9:34:46 PM Kestrel: Kestrel holds onto something as well. 9:35:12 PM Nation: The ship shudders violently, then settles. 9:35:20 PM Wynn: Wynn grimaces. 9:36:10 PM Nation: YOu can look outside the transparent dome and see the chunk of orangish-greenish metal floating in the void. IT doesn't look terribly big. 9:37:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) watches the metal float away. "You've lost some crew members, and I believe you suffer structural damage. What would be the best way we could assist?" 9:37:16 PM Kestrel: It is possible all the Neogi remained in their shard. 9:37:53 PM Wynn: ..... Find out if Allys and Jhett are the other two... or are there still hostiles? 9:38:37 PM Wynn: Wynn grimaces and stands slowly. 9:39:02 PM Janis: ...Wynn? Are you ok? 9:39:07 PM Wynn: I'm fine. 9:39:34 PM Nation: Dragon Head: Repairs are underway. 9:39:53 PM Kestrel: ... you are severely injured. 9:40:09 PM Wynn: .... I'm *fine*. 9:40:55 PM Kestrel: ... perhaps we ought to make haste and return to Nation. 9:41:11 PM Janis: ...what were you doing out here, ship? 9:41:29 PM Nation: DRagon Head: We were part of an exploratory convoy. 9:41:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You said earlier that this vessel is from Utlan Tari..? 9:41:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do you search for more... god-goo? 9:41:59 PM Nation: Dragon Head: I do not recognize the term 'god-goo'. 9:42:15 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up, dusts herself off, and stands near the door. 9:42:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It is the... 'soup' of dead gods. 9:43:06 PM Kestrel: We should return to our ship. 9:43:21 PM Janis: Do you have any of that soup on board? 9:44:13 PM Wynn: Nilani... you have the cube still, right? Ask if Allys and Jhett are on this ship. 9:44:31 PM Nation: Dragon Head: Utlan-Tari a multi-dimensional conglomerate with interests in many charitable and entreprenurial enterprises. 9:44:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I see... 9:45:01 PM Janis: But what about the god-goo? 9:45:10 PM Janis: It's the stuff that dead gods are made of. 9:45:34 PM Nation: Dragon Head: I have no 'dead-god-goo-soup' aboard. 9:45:50 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:46:08 PM Nation: Go ahead and roll notice guys. 9:46:32 PM Wynn: ((4)) 9:46:35 PM Janis: ((16)) 9:46:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((10.)) 9:47:02 PM Nilani: ((15)) 9:47:55 PM Janis: ...where's Kes? 9:48:19 PM Wynn: .... 9:48:34 PM Wynn: Wynn looks down to make sure the two prisoners are still unconscious. 9:49:55 PM Nation: Yep. 9:50:11 PM Wynn: Did she go back to Nation on her own? 9:51:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 9:51:05 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around for a bit, then speaks into the cube: Hello, Nation. Did Allys, Tarak or both of them enter the portal, and did Kestrel, Jhett, or both leave? 9:51:58 PM Nation: Nation: Jhett and Allys are just outside the portal tending to two survivors. I haven't seen... oh, there's Kestrel. 9:52:13 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 9:52:22 PM Nilani: Thank you. 9:52:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...That's four non-crewmembers that are *not* on this ship. 9:52:35 PM Janis: ...If Jhett and Allys weren't on board... 9:52:38 PM Wynn: I really love it when people ignore me. 9:52:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) exits the bridge. 9:53:02 PM Nilani: Nilani walks up to the Dragon head's pillar. 9:53:04 PM Wynn: No, Jhett and Allys are outside the portal on this ship 9:53:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Lira. 9:54:28 PM Nilani: How many non-crew life-forms are on this ship at the moment, and do you have any substances on board which can cause mnemonic contamination? 9:55:04 PM Nation: Dragon Head: The same number as before. 9:55:11 PM Nilani: Thank you. 9:55:28 PM Kestrel: Kestrel returns, quietly. 9:55:34 PM Janis: ...but wait, Kes left...oh, hi Kes. 9:55:58 PM Nation: Just as Lira is leaving, Kestrel returns, with Allys, and the one-eyed elf from earlier, who's looking a lot better, with a bandage around his eye. 9:56:24 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Kestrel. 9:56:44 PM Nation: Allys: I understand there's been an injury? 9:57:04 PM Janis: Wynn got hurt, real bad. 9:57:23 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis too! 9:57:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) lingers at the door, keeping a watch out. 9:58:36 PM Nation: Allys looks at Wynn. "Let me guess. Your plan was to stoically suffer in silence." 9:58:47 PM Nation: Allys: That impresses no one, you know. 9:59:03 PM Wynn: ...... 9:59:05 PM | Edited 9:59:13 PM Nation: Allys: Show me the wound. 9:59:20 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and moves the shield out of the way. 10:00:13 PM Nation: The elf moves over to a console and starts touching controls. "Self repair systems are firing at full power now." 10:01:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes a quick look over at the elf and then crosses towards him. "What is the mission of this ship, and how did you cross Neogi?" 10:01:18 PM Nation: Allys inspects the axe wound clinically. "Oh, yes, nothing wrong here, a few more inches and you would not be able to walk again without serious healing that I might not be able to provide. Yes, definitely keep quiet about this." 10:02:21 PM Wynn: ... You had more important things to deal with. 10:02:23 PM Nation: Elf: We were part of an exploratory convoy. 10:02:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "But what were you exploring to find?" 10:03:08 PM Nation: Allys: Do not for one moment presume to tell me what I find important to deal with. That's for me to decide, not you. 10:03:39 PM Janis: Janis turns to the elf "Are you carrying anything like the God-Goo? 10:03:59 PM Nation: Elf: Whatever we could find that we could use. God-Goo? 10:04:16 PM Janis: The dead god soupy stuff. 10:04:33 PM Nation: Elf: I'm Vel, by the way, Captain Vel. Thank you for your assistance. 10:04:37 PM Wynn: Wynn shuts her mouth tightly. 10:04:49 PM | Edited 10:05:00 PM Nilani: Nilani nods at Captain Vel. 10:04:59 PM Nation: She puts her hands on Wynn's wound and heals it! 10:05:05 PM Janis: Janis extends a hand "Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the world" 10:05:12 PM Wynn: ..... Thank you. 10:05:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. "Glad we could render such. Neogi are an enemy to us as well. Not to mention, Ultan Tari has previously helped us in our time of need." 10:05:30 PM Nation: Captain Vel: Which world? 10:05:46 PM Janis: Originally, Meneluinin. 10:06:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Janis sharply. 10:06:15 PM Janis: ...what? 10:06:36 PM Nation: Captain Vel: Hmm. Never heard of it! But it's good to meet you. 10:06:42 PM Nation: He shakes Janis' hand. 10:07:03 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 10:08:00 PM Nation: Captain Vel: Utlan-Tari has a lot of interests all over the multiverse. I would guess that you met one of our mining operations? I remember reading something about them mining the remnants of dead gods. 10:08:13 PM Wynn: Are these two part of your crew, Captain? 10:08:18 PM | Edited 10:08:41 PM Nilani: Correct. 10:08:25 PM Nation: Allys heals Wynn for 15 pts, btw. So she's good. 10:08:53 PM Nation: He looks at the two of them. "Yeah. The half-orc's my first mate, and the human is one of the bridge crew." 10:09:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "That reminds me, there's something particularly vexing about that substance and some kind of... goo-creatures that tried to interfere." 10:09:28 PM Janis: ...hey, I thought you said we had to kill the Neogi to free the crew. 10:11:09 PM Nation: Vel examines a readout on his console. "Looks like the Neogi used some kind of virus to control the crew's minds, and used the structure of the ship itself to broadcast it. So even after the Neogi were killed, the virus continued until you guys stopped it." 10:11:26 PM Janis: ...oh...ok... 10:11:26 PM Kestrel: Physical distance may suffice. 10:11:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): So that's the noise we heard... 10:11:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 10:11:48 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her breastplate off. 10:12:16 PM Nation: Vel: They're getting very aggressive lately. The spiders. 10:12:31 PM Janis: Why do the Neogi hate you guys? 10:13:06 PM Nation: Vel: They hate pretty much everone that isn't them. Every non-Neogi is either slaves or food for them. 10:13:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do you have any conjectures as to why they have increased activity recently? 10:13:31 PM Nation: Vel: No idea. 10:13:57 PM Wynn: Wynn sets the top of her armor and shield down and starts unlocking the manacles. 10:14:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We're sorry about hurting your crew. She has quite a swing. 10:14:56 PM Wynn: Indeed. 10:15:42 PM Nation: Captain Vel: That's okay. This whole thing is a mess. There were only nine of us on board, and only four left alive. I'm trying not to think about it. 10:16:08 PM Nation: He scratches at the bandage covering his eye. 10:16:23 PM Janis: Don't pick it. 10:16:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) gives an appropriate elvish tribute phrase that amounts to "I'm sorry for your loss." 10:16:29 PM Janis: It won't heal then. 10:16:45 PM Nation: Allys: Not with any magic I have. 10:17:20 PM Nation: Vel: I might not get it regenerated. I've always wanted a legit reason to wear an eyepatch. 10:17:30 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. 10:17:35 PM Janis: ...regenerated? 10:18:06 PM Wynn: Wynn puts the manacles back on her belt. 10:18:17 PM Kestrel: Surely three dimensional vision would be preferable. 10:18:41 PM Nation: Vel: ...yeah, probably. 10:18:58 PM | Edited 10:19:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Well Captain Vel, I wish we could help you with a safe journey, so you can report what happened and if nothing else, get reinforcements, but our ship... well, we cannot steer it. 10:19:20 PM Janis: We lost our bridge. 10:19:44 PM Nation: Captain Vel: I've never seen a ship like yours before. Where did it come from? 10:20:15 PM Janis: Solitaire...way way long ago, apparently. 10:20:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It launched early. 10:20:29 PM Janis: At least, that's what he says. 10:20:35 PM Kestrel: Our ship is a person. 10:20:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Sentient, yes. 10:20:49 PM Nation: Vel: ...huh. Fully sentient? 10:20:56 PM Janis: Far as we know. 10:20:58 PM Nation: Vel: Interesting. 10:21:04 PM Janis: ...I think. 10:21:48 PM Nation: Vel: You've helped us a lot already, but I don't suppose you could stick around until the Venture is healed enough to move? 10:22:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Of course, I would be glad to. 10:22:07 PM Wynn: What can we do to help? 10:22:10 PM | Edited 10:22:21 PM Nilani: I see no reason not to. 10:22:32 PM Nation: Vel: Just having your ship nearby should discourage predation. 10:22:36 PM Janis: We're waiting for our ship to fuel up anyway. 10:23:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): While we wait, perhaps you could tell us the events that occured prior to the Neogi attack? 10:23:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It may help us avoid a similar fate. 10:23:41 PM Janis: Janis stretches in a tired motion 10:23:59 PM Janis: I'm gonna go wait back on Nation, let Gnarmak know everything's fine. 10:24:03 PM Janis: Janis runs off 10:25:21 PM Nation: Vel: Our convoy was only made up of three ships. We were following a distress sending from another Utlan-Tari ship that turned out to be an ambush. 10:25:27 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up her shield and puts it back on her arm, but leaves the breastplate leaning against the panel. 10:25:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "That is quite the trap." 10:26:05 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to Kestrel. 10:26:23 PM Nation: Vel: The Neogi ships swarmed us. The other two ships were destroyed, as were most of the other Neogi vessels save one. We turned our weapons on it, and it exploded, imbedding a piece of itself into us. 10:26:46 PM Nation: We jumped to Voidspace then to escape any potential reinforcements. 10:27:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): That's when you were boarded? 10:27:30 PM Nation: Vel: Yes, the fragment was some kind of lifeboat. 10:27:46 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is just listening. :) 10:27:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Your ship was also broadcasting a distress message. 10:28:03 PM Wynn: (quietly to Kestrel) .... I know why you went, and I appreciate the thought... 10:28:17 PM Nation: Vel: We were in distress. It's what one does. 10:28:32 PM Wynn: but you really shouldn't go alone when there could still be hostiles. 10:28:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Yes, but if Neogi are using the tactic, it makes things complicated. 10:29:20 PM Kestrel: I requested return twice. 10:29:48 PM Nation: Vel: There are risks in being charitable. The one time you ignore a distress call and it turns out to be genuine, you carry the weight of whatever lives are lost. 10:30:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods heavily. "We were aware of the risk we took." 10:30:17 PM Wynn: ..... Thank you. 10:30:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 10:31:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) gestures to the console panel. "So Captain, how'd you learn to steer one of these?" 10:31:46 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little then goes back to the panel. 10:33:00 PM Nation: Vel shrugs. "I was trained by the corporation back on my home plane." 10:33:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It might be worthwhile to study how it works. 10:34:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do you think it would be difficult? 10:34:10 PM Kestrel: What proficiencies are required prior to advanced training? 10:35:46 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up her breastplate and tries to straighten some of the jagged edges so they aren't pointed inwards. 10:36:10 PM Nation: Vel: Well, half a brain is alll you need. You just need some basic knowledge of extraplanar mechanics so you can run the proper equations in your head. And a working knowledge of tonal frequencies. 10:36:24 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:36:29 PM Wynn: All that on half a brain? 10:37:00 PM Nation: Vel: Well, it's not uncommon where I come from. 10:37:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles sheepishly. "We don't have any of that knowledge. Do you perhaps have a book?" 10:37:25 PM Kestrel: Tonal frequencies are required due to the nature of the crystalline ship. 10:37:30 PM Kestrel: Our ship is not crystalline. 10:37:57 PM Nation: Vel: Well, yeah. 10:38:24 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): A book on basic knowledge of extraplanar mechanics would be extraordinarily helpful. 10:38:52 PM Kestrel: Do the controls respond to auditory frequencies that could be produced with musical instruments? 10:39:32 PM Nation: Vel: Oh, sure. More advanced crystal ships run on music. This one is pretty basic and is more built for short jaunts. 10:40:55 PM Kestrel: ... extraplanar mechanics would be more useful, but I would also be pleased with information about the interfaces utilized for that. 10:41:11 PM Kestrel: (("Our ship goes to 11.")) 10:41:35 PM Nation: Vel: Hmm. Once I'm done here I'll check to see if I have any old manuals or texts lying around. I'm pretty sure we do. 10:41:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "We would be very grateful." 10:42:44 PM Wynn: Captain, the other crew member we sent out...... do you think he'll be ok? 10:43:20 PM Nation: Vel: ... I don't know. I hope so. 10:43:49 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:44:23 PM Wynn: ..... He'll need all the help he can get. 10:44:55 PM Nation: Vel: We have good healers on staff at our larger facilities. 10:45:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Vel, when you make contact with the Ultan Tari, please make sure to see to yourself as well. 10:45:20 PM Wynn: Healers won't be enough. 10:47:01 PM Nation: He shrugs, and goes back to what he's doing. 10:47:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 10:47:16 PM Nation: Allys sees to the other two crewmembers, then leaves. 10:47:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:48:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Vel, you survived a Neogi attack. The other ship, and half your crew, did not. This would be hard burden on anyone. Do not make it any harder on yourself. 10:49:08 PM Nation: Vel: I'm not. There's not much I can do, except get the rest of my crew home. 10:50:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods solemnly. "I'm just glad we were at the right place, at the right time." 10:50:39 PM Nation: Vel: Me too. I'll be right back, I'll see if I can't find some books for you. 10:50:42 PM Nation: He leaves the bridge! 10:50:49 PM Kestrel: Thank you. 10:50:59 PM Kestrel: ... I wonder if it is possible to steer a ship with a dulcimer. 10:51:15 PM Nilani: Nilani remembers something. 10:51:37 PM Wynn: Wynn yanks at a piece of broken armor. 10:52:22 PM | Edited 10:53:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) moves over to Wynn and examines the breastplate. ".....I did not prepare Mending today, but.... if you w- Of course, I do not assume to think you do wish for a magical spell... but..." 10:52:51 PM Wynn: ...... I don't *hate* magic. 10:53:16 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up and says: We should ask if he knows of a way to reverse mnemonic contamination, other than that ineffective water, or has any sort of way to find out how. 10:53:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ..........So would you want me to try it? I cannot promise anything. 10:54:33 PM Wynn: I'd appreciate it, thank you. I won't be able to fix it myself. 10:54:44 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods at Nilani. 10:54:48 PM Wynn: I'm just venting a little frustration right now. 10:55:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...Why are you frustrated? 10:55:25 PM Wynn: ..... I know what it is like to do terrible things against your will. 10:55:36 PM Wynn: That boy needs more than healing. 10:55:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The Captain is also in need of... direction. 10:55:58 PM Kestrel: ((Good god, what did Tarak make you DO?)) 10:56:31 PM Wynn: He's doing what he can in his position. 10:56:48 PM Wynn: His situation is probably overwhelming. 10:56:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sighs softly. "Indeed. I wonder at the strength of his character." 10:58:15 PM Nation: Vel: The strength of his character is a bit battered, but it will still hold weight. 10:58:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blushes! 10:58:26 PM Nation: He comes in and hands Lira a couple of books. 10:58:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes the books, and stammers an apology. "S-s-sor-sorry." 10:59:08 PM | Edited 11:32:07 PM Nilani: That is a perfect example of one of many reasons why I don't usually talk. 10:59:38 PM Nation: He waves it off. "It's fine. I'd be wondering about my sanity, too." 11:00:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani a little like a kicked puppy, and then hugs the books close to herself as she stands. "Thanks again for these. I have no doubt that they will be instrumental in our efforts." 11:00:48 PM Kestrel: Instrumental.... quite. 11:01:22 PM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Stay strong and keep up the good fight. Your men will look to your example." 11:01:54 PM | Edited 11:02:55 PM Nation: Vel: I've been a captain for 400 years. Wish I could say this was the first time I've lost half my crew. 11:02:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 11:02:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Vel with surprise. "....It is an honor, truly." 11:04:23 PM Nilani: Nilani glances at him strangely for a fraction of a second, then resumes watching the doorway. 11:04:42 PM Nation: He waves off the compliment. "Once we're able to, we'll be jumping out of voidspace and to the nearest base. I'd offer to let you follow, but it doesn't sound like you'd be able to. You're welcome to any of our supplies. Food rations, healing kits -- it's all stuff that we'd get replaced once we docked anyway. 11:06:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Oh, right... do you perhaps know of any possible defenses for mnemonic contamination? 11:06:40 PM Nilani: ^_^ 11:07:22 PM Nation: Vel: What kind? 11:08:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns in concentration. "It is absorbed into flesh, and seems to be connected to some kind of goo-walkers that wield it." 11:09:03 PM Nation: Vel: ... I have no idea what you're referring to, I'm afraid. 11:09:14 PM Wynn: ....Have you ever seen anyone wearing blue armor with a white circle on the chest? 11:09:23 PM Nilani: Over the heart. 11:09:33 PM Nation: He shakes his head. 11:09:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do watch out for them, if you ever cross paths. 11:10:25 PM Kestrel: Perhaps we should go. I am certain the captain has work to accomplish. 11:10:29 PM Nation: Vel: I'll keep that in mind. 11:10:41 PM Nation: Vel: So, supplies? Is there anything you're in need of? 11:11:21 PM Wynn: The books are plenty, thank you. 11:11:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...Indeed! 11:11:58 PM Nation: Vel: Oh, wait, hold on. 11:12:00 PM Wynn: Just glad we were able to lend our assistance. 11:12:01 PM Nation: He leaves again. 11:14:54 PM Nation: He comes back and hands Kestrel a folder with sheet music. "I remembered that I had this stashed away. This is the kind of music our larger ships used to fly. You were asking about the music...." 11:16:10 PM Kestrel: Kestrel beams. 11:16:12 PM Kestrel: Thank you. 11:16:29 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up her armor and other assorted equipment. 11:16:48 PM Nation: Vel: I was on a short list for Captain on one of our larger ships, so they gave me a lot of this stuff to study. 11:16:58 PM Nation: Vel: But... I'm not terribly musical. 11:17:38 PM Wynn: We'll stick around Voidspace until after you jump, but we'll leave you to your ship. Good day and good luck, Captain. 11:17:51 PM Nation: Dragon Head AI: Jump systems online. Performing diagnostics. 11:18:00 PM Nation: Vel: You too, all of you. Thank you again. 11:18:06 PM Kestrel: Perhaps you simply require more practice. Thank you for your assistance. 11:18:11 PM Kestrel: Kestrel heads back to our ship! 11:18:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles and checks her gear, getting ready to depart. 11:18:24 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves! 11:18:28 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Vel, then leaves. 11:18:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Nilani. 11:18:51 PM Nation: He gives a small smile as you guys leave the bridge and head back to Nation. 11:18:57 PM Nation: And that's about all I had. 11:20:01 PM Kestrel: Kestrel looks for Jhett. 11:20:38 PM Nation: He's sitting in Nation's hallway across from the portal, keeping an eye out! He stands as you guys come back aboard. 11:20:52 PM Kestrel: Kestrel hands him the music. 11:21:02 PM Nation: Jhett: What's this? 11:21:03 PM Kestrel: This sheet music can be utilized to fly crystalline ships. 11:21:23 PM Nation: Jhett: Really? That's... pretty neat, actually. 11:21:38 PM Kestrel: ... Nation is noncrystalline, but there may be mechanisms of adaptation that would allow us to assist in piloting. 11:21:45 PM Wynn: Wynn follows Kestrel. ((Is that guy still around?)) 11:22:18 PM Nation: You don't see him. 11:22:39 PM Wynn: ((also... I figure Wynn's wearing a shirt that's split across the belly and covered in blood. lol)) 11:22:42 PM Wynn: (y) 11:23:08 PM Wynn: Wynn nods at Jhett and boards Nation. 11:24:32 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at Jhett as she exits the portal. 11:24:45 PM Nation: Jhett nods enthusiastically, studying the music. "That would be something... being able to fly using music? Looks like this is up your alley, very percussion-based." 11:25:03 PM Kestrel: Kestrel beams. 11:25:20 PM Kestrel: ... Nation? Is it possible to create an interface for assisting with your navigation via music, provided we locate the bridge? 11:26:03 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Hrm. Possible, definitely. Let me work out some diagrams. 11:26:47 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles. "Thank you." 11:27:37 PM Nation: Jhett watches Kes smiling and smiles himself! 11:29:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel does a cartwheel down the hallway. 11:30:09 PM Kestrel: Wynn? Were you adequately healed? 11:30:42 PM Nation: Jhett: That was... acrobatic. 11:30:47 PM Wynn: Yes. 11:31:21 PM Kestrel: ... it seemed suitable. ... if it was not suitable I will avoid it in future. 11:31:34 PM Nation: Jhett: No, I liked it! 11:32:46 PM Wynn: My clothes are trashed and my armor's pretty messed up... but hopefully Lira can help me fix it tomorrow. 11:33:48 PM Kestrel: Likely. If not, it is possible that we may find another location to resupply in future. 11:33:48 PM Wynn: Obviously I appreciate not bleeding to death on the bridge... but I could have done without the lecture that came with it. 11:34:03 PM Kestrel: ... I gave no lecture. 11:34:10 PM Wynn: Not from you. 11:34:36 PM Wynn: I suppose I should just be grateful Tarak did not see me like that. 11:35:05 PM Kestrel: Kestrel ponders this. "... I cannot control the speech of other persons, and attempting to do so would be ethically dubious at best. Likely nonoptimal as well." 11:35:28 PM Wynn: I wasn't suggesting it. 11:35:51 PM Wynn: Sometimes people just complain to complain. There's no action that needs to be taken. 11:37:22 PM Kestrel: Ah. ... she is not excessively tolerant of the perceived errors of others, but punitive comments are preferable to punitive actions. 11:37:44 PM Nation: Jhett is reading the sheet music! 11:38:04 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "You are correct." 11:38:23 PM Wynn: Wynn looks down at the torn, red remnants of her shirt. 11:38:38 PM Wynn: I suppose I should go shower and change before Tarak decides to stumble out of his room. 11:38:48 PM Kestrel: ... yes. 11:39:18 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the showers! 11:39:30 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers over Jhett's shoulder at the music. 11:39:57 PM Kestrel: It could be adapted to different keys and various instrumentation. 11:40:50 PM Nation: He nods. "Yeah... but it's pretty beautiful. It's long, so it's made so that different instruments come and and go out to keep everyone playing fresh." 11:42:15 PM Kestrel: ... I had concluded I would not be able to meet Nation's requirements. This is sufficient cause to reevaluate. 11:42:43 PM Nation: Jhett: Same here. 11:46:10 PM Nation: Jhett looks at Nilani. "Do you play an instrument?" 11:46:33 PM Nilani: Nilani shakes her head 11:47:00 PM Nilani: ~I could probably learn, though. 11:47:15 PM Nation: Jhett nods. 11:48:04 PM Kestrel: ((Guys, I think our five(plus)-man band may become ... a five(plus)-man BAND.)) 11:48:59 PM Nation: Jhett: We can totally make this work. 11:50:07 PM Kestrel: Raven plays as well. 11:50:20 PM Nilani: Nilani blanches a bit. 11:50:30 PM Wynn: Wynn comes back from the showers in fresh clothes. 11:50:43 PM Wynn: Figured you would all be in bed by now... or at least not in the hall. 11:51:06 PM Kestrel: ... perhaps another venue would be more suitable. 11:51:30 PM Nilani: Nilani walks towards the library. 11:52:19 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows her. 11:52:45 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs and follows! 11:52:58 PM Nation: Jhett: I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to get some food. 11:53:59 PM Kestrel: ... very well. 11:54:12 PM Nation: He smiles and heads to the Galley! 11:54:58 PM Nation: ((Brb, you guys continue.)) 11:55:04 PM Kestrel: ... we did not ask Gnarmak, Tarak or Allys if they were musical. 11:56:01 PM Nilani: Nilani enters the library and looks for a book on musical instruments. 11:56:18 PM Wynn: Wynn sits on a couch. 11:56:38 PM Wynn: So Nilani, are you going to tell us about the not speaking thing? 11:57:57 PM Nilani: Nilani turns around, holds out a piece of chalk, and starts writing something. 11:58:09 PM Wynn: ...... back to writing? 11:58:38 PM Nilani: Nilani suddenly stops writing, replaces the chalk, and says "You know what? Fine." 11:59:06 PM Wynn: ....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. 12:00:10 AM Kestrel: People are not required to speak vocally if they prefer otherwise. 12:02:36 AM Nilani: I'm not offended. I just realized something. 12:03:00 AM Nilani: We're relatively safe here, no unknowns on board. Sound is a wave, and needs something to travel through, and the void is characterized by wide stretches of absolutely nothing, so there's little risk of anything but you people that really cares about what I'm saying hearing me, so why not? 12:03:22 AM Wynn: ...You don't speak for fear of someone hearing you? 12:03:50 AM Nilani: Speaking was a liability for me, back where I was. 12:05:32 AM Nilani: At first I was told not to speak, then I was trained not to speak, then it became a habit, then I just... didn't speak. 12:06:58 AM Kestrel: ... it is frequently simpler to avoid speech. 12:07:09 AM Nilani: Exactly. 12:07:13 AM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "I'm not sure I know how to do that." 12:08:50 AM Wynn: I wouldn't say I was "trained" to do so, but I certainly picked up the patterns of speech of the priests. Direct and to the point. 12:09:13 AM Kestrel: Remaining in the rafters is the simplest method for avoiding speech. 12:09:13 AM Wynn: I forget that sometimes people don't like that. 12:10:54 AM Nilani: Nilani pulls a book off a shelf, titled 'Maryam's illustated guide to musical devices' "You'd be surprised how many times a friend has ended up in a bad situation because they opened their mouth at the wrong time. Not just on missions, either." 12:11:22 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns in thought. "Indeed." 12:12:23 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "Then you have people like me who both can't stay quiet *and* have a problem with using just the right words." 12:18:29 AM Nation: ((Back, btw.)) 12:19:17 AM | Removed 12:19:45 AM Wynn: This message has been removed. 12:19:17 AM Kestrel: You are somewhat... direct. 12:19:37 AM Nation: ((Jhett's not there.)) 12:19:46 AM Kestrel: However, that is not necessarily a negative trait. 12:20:21 AM Wynn: I know it makes you uncomfortable. I'll try to keep it in mind when I speak to you. 12:22:53 AM Kestrel: ... personal attention is typically followed by negative incidents. 12:23:16 AM Wynn: ....I think you need better friends. 12:23:55 AM Kestrel: I had no friends. 12:24:26 AM Nilani: Nilani looks up from her book at Kestrel's statement. 12:24:46 AM Wynn: Well maybe we can change that. My only friends since.... well, for the last few years, have been our horses. 12:25:00 AM Wynn: ((man I thought Nilani was acutally writing something all this time!)) 12:25:18 AM | Edited 12:25:51 AM Nilani: As long as you don't willingly plunge a knife into my guts, I consider you a friend. 12:25:27 AM Nilani: ((I was, but bluh.)) 12:25:56 AM Kestrel: ((Shorter posts are better for RP, really.)) 12:26:31 AM Wynn: ((That's why I tend to hit enter between every or every other sentence. Allows for interruptions)) 12:26:39 AM | Edited 12:26:43 AM Kestrel: ((Yep.)) 12:27:06 AM Nilani: Nilani resumes thumbing through the book, her expression varying with each turn of the page. 12:27:55 AM Wynn: That was good thinking, earlier, by the way... taking out the guy at the controls. 12:29:17 AM Kestrel: ... I had not expected it to be so effective. 12:29:36 AM Wynn: I certainly hadn't expected the orc to pass out. 12:29:41 AM Wynn: .........I'm glad she did though. 12:29:55 AM Wynn: She had quite a swing. 12:31:42 AM Kestrel: Yes. 12:32:02 AM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly 12:32:39 AM Wynn: I am glad we didn't have to hurt them, though. 12:32:50 AM Wynn: Especially since they were actual crew members. 12:34:10 AM | Edited 12:34:20 AM Nilani: Nilani 's eyes brighten as she turns to a page, which she stays on for longer than usual. She holds the spot with a finger and continues flipping pages. 12:34:16 AM Nation: Jhett enters the library with a plate of cookies. 12:35:01 AM Kestrel: Typically it is possible to avoid unnecessary deaths. 12:35:30 AM Wynn: It's not generally something I trained for. 12:35:39 AM Wynn: .... not killing my enemy, that is. 12:36:09 AM Kestrel: It is required of me. 12:36:37 AM Nation: Jhett sets a plate of cookes down on a table. 12:36:39 AM Nilani: Killing's bad for business. 12:36:40 AM Wynn: I don't know anything about your organization. 12:36:43 AM Nation: Jhett: I made these. 12:36:47 AM Wynn: Hello, Jhett. 12:37:29 AM Nation: Jhett: not to brag, but they are delicious. 12:37:38 AM Nilani: Nilani looks up. "Oh, hello." 12:37:49 AM Wynn: I'm glad someone here knows how to cook. 12:37:56 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles and takes a cookie! 12:38:02 AM Kestrel: I would like a cookie, please. 12:38:11 AM Nation: Jhett smiles. "Help yourself." 12:38:34 AM Nilani: Nilani smiles, grabs a cookie, and nibbles on it. 12:39:02 AM Kestrel: Kestrel takes a cookie and eats it, solemnly. 12:40:04 AM Nation: They are tasty cookies, sugar cookies with some jam cooked in. 12:40:38 AM Nation: Jhett: So, you're talking now. Is this a miracle, the breaking of a vow, or no big deal? 12:40:55 AM Nilani: It's practical at the moment. 12:41:15 AM Kestrel: Strawberries. 12:42:04 AM Nilani: Thanks for the cookies, by the way. They're really good. 12:42:17 AM Nation: Jhett: Fair enough. Just wondering. 12:42:22 AM Wynn: Indeed. 12:42:25 AM Nation: Jhett: I was raised in a bakery. 12:43:33 AM Kestrel: I do not cook here. 12:44:14 AM Wynn: Unless you care for bland porridge or burnt meat, I'd suggest not letting me near the cooking. 12:45:25 AM Kestrel: It is considered polite to avoid food and drink. 12:45:52 AM Wynn: I don't understand. 12:47:43 AM Nilani: After the last three years of my life, you'll see a non-transformed adult dragon on a human-sized unicycle before you hear me complain about the state of a meal. 12:47:59 AM Nation: Jhett: She's an assassin. Some people might be on edge with an assassin preparing the food, so it's considered polite for them to not so do. 12:48:14 AM Wynn: Oh. 12:48:20 AM Wynn: It hadn't occurred to me. 12:48:50 AM Kestrel: We avoid proximity to food when being polite. 12:49:52 AM Wynn: Have you had a contract? 12:50:47 AM Wynn: Wynn squeezes her eyes shut. "Sorry. Direct again. Forget I asked." 12:50:56 AM Kestrel: Five. 12:51:30 AM Wynn: Wow. 12:52:08 AM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 12:53:22 AM Nation: Jhett nibbles on a cookie. 12:53:29 AM Nation: Jhett: Needs more lemon zest. 12:54:02 AM Nilani: Nilani finishes looking through the book. She has fingers stuck between the pages in three places. 12:54:30 AM Wynn: So how about you, Jhett? What's your story? 12:55:20 AM Kestrel: Its lemon zest content is sufficient. 12:55:37 AM Nation: Jhett: Back in Oonseentia I'd wear a mask and a cowl and sink ships and be a thorn in the sides of corrupt plutocrats. 12:56:16 AM Wynn: From what I hear, they needed it. 12:56:45 AM Nation: Jhett: Before that, I was just a kid raised by a baker. 12:57:01 AM Kestrel: My mother sells fruit. 12:57:33 AM Wynn: ((Cue Batman screaming My parents are DEEEEAAAAAADD!!!)) 12:57:55 AM Nation: Jhett: Is that why you were asking Gnarmak about the fruit stand? 12:58:53 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 12:59:08 AM Kestrel: My mother was well when he saw her last. 12:59:20 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "That's good." 12:59:23 AM Nation: Jhett smiles. "It is. 12:59:37 AM Nilani: Nilani smiles 1:00:13 AM Kestrel: If I do not survive and you do, please tell her what happened. 1:00:21 AM Wynn: Oh! That reminds me! 1:00:34 AM Wynn: Wynn stands and almost jogs to her room. 1:00:57 AM Wynn: Wynn returns with two books. 1:01:18 AM Wynn: Umm.... I'm not sure how you'll take this, actually. 1:01:39 AM Wynn: I thought the two things we could all use more of is information and peace of mind. 1:02:13 AM Wynn: So I started these two books. One is a day-by-day accounting of what the ship does, people who come from pods, people who die, places we visit. 1:02:21 AM Wynn: The other...... is for "in case." 1:02:30 AM Kestrel: A ship's log. 1:02:36 AM Wynn: Yes. 1:02:37 AM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 1:02:43 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 1:02:44 AM Kestrel: Wise. 1:03:02 AM Nation: Jhett: MAkes a lot of sense. 1:03:08 AM Wynn: So in the other, each crew member has a page. 1:03:19 AM Wynn: Wynn opens to the second page. 1:03:39 AM Wynn: Down the side, is a city or other location. Somewhere to find our next of kin. 1:04:08 AM Wynn: It will have our descriptions so that if we ever get back, or find someone who can take the book back, your families can be notified of your fates. 1:04:13 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 1:04:19 AM Kestrel: That is extremely helpful. 1:04:37 AM Wynn: Wynn hands the book to Kestrel. It's open to Wynn's page. 1:04:44 AM Nation: Jhett frowns. "Depressing, but helpful." 1:04:52 AM Wynn: The first page is an example. 1:05:40 AM Wynn: (Oonseentia down the side) Sarah Wynn, human, 17, female, Westcreek, Isanya Paladin of St. Cuthbert Abducted from temple of St. Cuthbert, Oonseentia Awoke day 1 Notify Father Markus Schaulfer in the temple of St. Cuthbert, Oonseentia. No surviving family. 1:06:01 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 1:06:13 AM Wynn: The days are counted from the first day a new crew wakes up. Next to it will be the day and method of... death. 1:06:52 AM Wynn: We can ask Nation to keep them and inform the new crews should we fail in our mission. 1:07:18 AM Wynn: Wynn sits back down. 1:07:27 AM Wynn: I had a lot of time to think last night. 1:07:58 AM Kestrel: ... you will require sleep. 1:08:31 AM Wynn: Eventually. 1:08:46 AM Wynn: I'm still a little buzzed, to be honest. 1:09:35 AM Nation: Jhett: It's been quite a day. 1:09:52 AM Kestrel: ... we should all sleep. 1:10:49 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Maybe." 1:12:17 AM Nation: Jhett: We should. Nation will let us know if there's anything wrong. 1:12:52 AM Nation: Jhett: Otherwise we're just floating and waiting. 1:15:11 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods, and takes another cookie. 1:15:14 AM Kestrel: Goodnight. 1:15:15 AM Kestrel: Kestrel heads for the rooms. 1:15:20 AM Wynn: Good night. 1:15:20 AM Nilani: Nilani looks back and forth between two pages in her book, squinting a bit. She then pulls a finger from one fo the two remaining sections, letting it close. "Welp. I know what I'm doing tomorrow." 1:16:30 AM | Edited 1:16:57 AM Nation: Nation Jhett grabs cookies too, and goes to the rooms. 1:16:42 AM Nilani: Nilani gently places the book on a table, selects another book from the shelf, and heads out. "Good night, guys." 1:16:52 AM Wynn: Wynn goes to her room to pray and hopefully sleep.